The present disclosure relates to a touch sensor.
In accordance with the growth of computers using a digital technology, devices assisting computers have also been developed, and personal computers, portable transmitters and other personal information processors execute processing of text and graphics using various input devices such as a keyboard and a mouse.
In accordance with the rapid advancement of an information-oriented society, the use of computers has gradually been widened. However, it is difficult to efficiently operate products using only a keyboard and a mouse currently serving as an input device. Therefore, the necessity for a device that is simple, has a less malfunction, and is capable of easily inputting information has increased.
In addition, techniques for input devices have progressed toward techniques related to high reliability, durability, innovation, designing and processing beyond a level of satisfying general functions. To this end, a touch sensor has been developed as an input device capable of inputting information such as text, graphics, or the like.
The touch sensor is mounted on a display surface of an image display device such as an electronic organizer, a flat panel display device including a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP), an electroluminescence (EL) element, or the like, or a cathode ray tube (CRT) to allow a user to select desired information while viewing the image display device.
The touch sensor is classified into a resistive type touch sensor, a capacitive type touch sensor, an electromagnetic type touch sensor, a surface acoustic wave (SAW) type touch sensor, and an infrared type touch sensor. These various types of touch sensors are adapted for electronic products in consideration of a signal amplification problem, a resolution difference, a level of difficulty of designing and processing technologies, optical characteristics, electrical characteristics, mechanical characteristics, resistance to an environment, input characteristics, durability, and economic efficiency. Currently, the resistive type touch sensor and the capacitive type touch sensor have been prominently used in a wide range of fields.
In this touch sensor, when X electrode patterns and Y electrode patterns are overlapped with each other, a moiré phenomenon is generated in electrodes formed on the respective patterns. In order to decrease the moiré phenomenon, as disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2013-0058525 entitled ‘Touch Sensor’, a study on improvement of shapes of various electrode patterns has been conducted.